Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to near field communication (NFC) devices and including synchronizing carrier waves to the NFC devices to each other.
Related Art
The continued improvement of semiconductor fabrication processes has allowed manufacturers and designers to create a smaller and a more powerful electronic device. This smaller and more powerful electronic device is being integrated with near field communication (NFC) technology to facilitate the use of the electronic device in conducting daily transactions. Often times, the smaller and more powerful electronic device is integrated with a NFC device to provide the NFC technology. For example, instead of carrying numerous credit cards, the credit information provided by these credit cards can be loaded and stored onto a first NFC device to be used as needed. The first NFC device is simply tapped to a second NFC device, such as credit card terminal, to relay the credit information to complete a transaction. As another example, a first NFC device, such as a ticket writing system to provide an example, can simply write ticket fare information onto a second NFC device instead of providing a paper ticket to a passenger. The passenger simply taps the second NFC device to a third NFC device to ride the bus or the train without using a traditional the paper ticket.
NFC devices can operate in an active load modulation (ALM) mode of operation. When operating in the ALM mode of operation, an NFC reader device generates a first carrier wave and inductively couples the first carrier wave onto an NFC tag device via a first magnetic field. Optionally, the first carrier wave can be modulated with information to communicate the information to the NFC tag device. Similarly, the NFC tag device generates a second carrier wave and inductively couples the second carrier wave onto the NFC reader device via a second magnetic field when operating in the ALM mode of operation. Optionally, the second carrier wave can be modulated with a response to information to communicate the response to the NFC reader device.
Embodiments of the disclosure are described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.